thesimmingdeadfandomcom-20200216-history
Finn Harper
"You'd think they could've made the cells a bit nicer...put some chairs in here or something." ''-about the jail in Sunlit Tides.'' Finn Harper was the second character made by Inspiration_x Personality and Appearance Appearance Finn is about 6ft. He's got an atheltic, muscular build, making him a very good fighter. He has dark hair and large crystal blue eyes. He has bold features and a very nice smile. Although he is classed as being very good looking, he's stll not overly confident with talking to girls. Personality Finn is very friendly and has a good sense of humour, however he can get very protective over family. He's very athletic but has never been one for swimming since he has hydrophobia. He is also very artistic and took up the passion of drawing from a very young age. Before the Apocalypse Finn grew up in Bridgeport with his younger sister (Alice Harper), his mother (June Harper) and his father (Oliver Harper). Finn had always shown artistic talent from a very young age where he would draw pictures of everything and anything around him. He studied architectural design in university. Whilst Alice was away at unviersity he experienced one disasterous weekend. He accidentally caused a large house fire that killed both of his parents. He couldn't face telling people he killed his parents, especially Alice, so he panicked and fled. People presumed him to be dead. He took shelter in the isolated region of Appaloosa Planes where he became an architectural designer. He took his middle name there. After the Breakout The apocalypse didn't hit Apploosa Planes as soon as many of the other regions as it's quite isolated. Finn had time to prepare and carry on as normal. After it reached Aploosia Planes he was able to stay living where he was, but had to fend off walkers often. Soon it got to the point where he couldn't bare it anymore which is when he fled and met up with the rest of the group. Chapter One Chapter Two Chapter Three Chapter Four Chapter Five Relationships Alice Harper - Sister Alice and Finn were close in childhood, upto the tragic event where Finn faked his own death. After they re-united in Chapter 2, Alice loathed him for a while and he left and joined a different group. She had no idea if he was still alive. After re-uniting for a second time, just before Sunlit Tides the two forgot the past and became close again. They were extremely close and he was saddened by her death. Josh Thompson - Brother-in-Law When we first met Finn, he journied around with Josh and Alice for a while. After this he joined Christina's group and was told that Josh wasn't well suited to Alice. He became very worried for Alice. When he was joined back together with the group, him and Josh became a bit closer. When he found out Alice was engaged and pregnant Finn was shocked and ended up punching Josh. The two made up and from then on until Josh's death they were good friends. Lillian Dylan - Fiance After going to SimBury and meeting Lil, her and Finn soon became best friends. Their relationship became something more in Chapter 3 when Finn got jealous of her sleeping with Billy Greene. After a period of fighting they made up. They kissed, but Lil realised she didn't like Finn in that way. Finn's liked her ever since. In Chapter 5 when Lil tells the group she's leaving, Finn confesses his love for her, thinking he may never see her again. He rescues her from a walker and she rejoins the group. In Chapter 7, after a fight between Erin and Lil over Finn. Lil realises that she likes Finn as more than her best friend. The two kiss and exchange thier 'I love you's, before spending that night together at Finn's house. After Lil found out about Finn's parents, she freaked out before he could explain. After being resolved, their relationship is currently stable. Max Thompson - Nephew Molly Thomspon/Harper - Niece After Alice and Josh's deaths, Finn has been left as the guardian of twins Max and Molly. He's is currently raising them. Dwight Samualson and Aiden Masamune - Friends After Finn left Alice and Josh's group in Chapter Two, Dwight and Aiden welcomed him to join their group. From then on he has regarded them as his friends. Harl Davidson - Friend Amelia Avery Williams - Friend Erin Brooks - Ex-Best Friend After Finn moved to Appaloosa Plains, he quickly became friends with Erin. They would spend practically every day together. She was one of the only people in Appaloosa Plains that he told about his past. After the outbreak, Erin decided she wanted to travel around, researching the walkers. She asked Finn to join her, but he wasn't able to. In Chapter 5, they are re-united in Lucky Palms. However, after Erin tried several times to sabotage Finn and Lil's relationship, and eventually left to join Negan's group, Finn no longer views her as his best friend...or a friend at all. Category:Survivors Category:Males Category:Inspiration's Characters